Episode 14
"Ride Like the Wind" is the 14th episode of Kill la Kill. Plot Ryūko Matoi wakes up at Aikurō Mikisugi's home and discovers that she managed to keep one piece of Senketsu with her after Nui Harime chopped him up. Senketsu tells her that Satsuki Kiryūin distributed the other pieces of him to students on the Tri-City Schools Raid Trip and Ryūko becomes determined to get all of them back and remake Senketsu. With her Scissor Blade in tow she goes after all three Raid Teams in turn to get back the pieces of Senketsu. Mikisugi also quits his position as homeroom teacher and goes to help his other Nudist Beach members against Satsuki's assault. Ira Gamagōri, leading the Disciplinary Committee in the assault on Kōbe attacks the students of Kami-Kōbe High School with several copies of the Honnōji Academy rulebook which manages to cut through their defenses. He also uses a special barrage of the rulebook which is called the "Full Metal Disciplinary - Regulatory Hurricane" that gets the opposing side on the ropes. Over at Kyōto, Nonon Jakuzure leads the attack on Abekamo Academy with the Non-Athletic Committee but does require the assistance of Hōka Inumuta to disable their first line of defence. He has the Art Club use an attack devised by the Math Club which he dubs the "Escher Topology Attack" to render the Kyōto forces helpless. Meanwhile, at Ōsaka Uzu Sanageyama and the Athletic Committee lead the charge against Kaneo Takarada and his Naniwa Kinman High School. Takarada shows little care for the city and freely causes wanton destruction as he says he will simply have it repaired and the contractors will not mind the extra business. Mako Mankanshoku, who is also present at Ōsaka as punishment for her involvement with Shinjirō Nagita(who was actually just Nui in disguise), decides to go on a sightseeing spree, made possible by grabbing all the Takarada Bucks fired at her by an opponent, to make the most of her time there. Ryūko arrives at Kōbe and takes all the pieces of Senketsu the students there possessed, leaving Gamagōri in shock and rage at her drive-by rescue operation. She then proceeds to do the same at Kyoto leaving Jakuzure equally dumbfounded. Lastly she arrives at Ōsaka just in time to save Mako from being punished for shirking her duties during the Raid Trip and collects all but one of Senketsu's remaining pieces. Senketsu tells her that the last piece, the Seki Tekkō, is in Satsuki Kiryūin's possession. He also notes how easily Ryūko managed to defeat all the students with Kamui enhanced Goku Uniforms without having to transform. Mako says it's because she has a purpose now, putting Senketsu back together and that because her goal is finally within sight she is even more fired up. Characters *Ryūko Matoi *Senketsu *Aikurō Mikisugi *Mako Mankanshoku *Satsuki Kiryūin *Junketsu *Ira Gamagōri *Nonon Jakuzure *Uzu Sanageyama *Hōka Inumuta *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Kenta Sakuramiya *Tarō Genbu *Jirō Suzaku *Saburō Seiryu *Shirō Byakko *Kaneo Takarada *Matarō Mankanshoku Quotes Notes Navigation Category:Episodes